The present invention relates to pass/fail determination techniques for semiconductor integrated circuit device.
Products with non-volatile memory have proven the cost savings achievable by removing the most time-consuming tests from final test and instead performing those tests during the several hour burn-in step that precedes final test. Products with non-volatile memory simply program their own pass/fail code into the non-volatile memory during burn-in. This saves tens of seconds of testing during final test since it now only takes milliseconds to verify the pass code stored during burn-in. The present invention proposes utilization of a built-in self test (BIST) to burn or program one or more fuses during test-in burn-in. The fuses will be checked in the subsequent final test step to verify if the extended test battery passed or failed. The present invention significantly reduces final test time and increases test capacity and quality assurance.